Large facilities, such as warehouses or other large buildings, store and/or display large amounts of different items. The items in storage and/or in the item displays require checking to ensure their presence and compliance with any company rules for item displays. Conventionally, checking the storage of items and/or item displays has utilized company employees to manually verify the status of items and the compliance of the item displays with any applicable rules.
Drones are robotic devices that may function autonomously without direct user control or alternatively may be directly controlled by users. Drones may be aerial vehicles, may be land-based vehicles and/or may function in underwater environments. Autonomous aerial drones may navigate indoor facilities without instruction.